The invention refers to a corona ignition device. Corona ignition devices are known, e.g., from DE 10 2013 104 643 B3 and are used for igniting fuel in an internal combustion engine. In motor vehicles, corona ignition devices are exposed not only to thermal stresses by the operation of the engine, but also to considerable mechanical stresses, which occur from shocks and vibrations during the journey.